1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective housing assembly, and more particularly to an innovative one which is attached onto the back of the electronic devices for convenient removal, replacement or assembly.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
With the swift development of electronic technologies, a variety of portable electronic products with various functions, such as smartphones, PDAs, tablet computers and electronic players, are universally used in the everyday life. In this backdrop, various protective housings that can be attached onto such electronic devices are launched into the market. Given the unique features of the protective housings in patients and colors, such electronic products are favorably enjoyed by young customers.
However, such common protective housings are almost prefabricated in a way that it is structurally formed by housing plates and a peripheral wall extended downwards from the housing plates, so a holding space is formed within the housing plates and peripheral wall to accommodate the electronic products. However, when the protective housing is installed onto the electronic product, the peripheral wall is covered tightly onto the electronic product for limitation. Hence, a larger force will be often applied to the protective housing for removing the protective housing and then the electronic product, leading to inconvenient disassembly and possible scratching and damage of the electronic product. In addition, as the conventional protective housing is limited to a prefabricated structure, the patterns or colors are directly formed on the housing plates and peripheral wall of the protective housing. If the user intends to change to another pattern or color, another protective housing has to be purchased, making it hard to meet the fast-changing user demands. In fact, the currently available protective housing is nothing but an auxiliary part of the electronic device, so a great concern will be raised to develop a more practical protective housing structure for the benefit of the users and industrial operators.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.